Brash Phluster
Brash Phluster was an ambitious young poet of Reliant City who knew he was destined for greatness in his field. He was brilliant in most things and succeeded through bluster and arrogance in things where he was not.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 2 Brash was a tall man with fulsome hair, even teeth, full lips, and a well groomed mustache and beard. He wore a charcoal cloak with silver ringlets and favored a three-string lyre.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 3 Poet Avas Didion Flicker thought he had a face "commissioned for self-pity" and Brash was prone to wild mood swings regarding his talent. One moment he was sure of his genius and the next he was sure he had no talent at all.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapters 3/4 In Crack'd Pot Trail Despised by Calap Roud for seven years, Brash was determined to show the old artist up by winning the competition for The Century's Greatest Artist in Farrog. His dreams turned into a nightmare when his caravan traveling the Cracked Pot Trail across the Great Dry ran out of food. The well armed travelers of the caravan decided their "useless" artistic companions would be more useful as meals. Every night Brash and the other poets and singers performed in competition for the right to live another day.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 3 Brash was upset that his serious compositions were often seen as comedic triumphs, but they did allow him to survive as other poets became dinner. His attempts to make Fisher kel Tath's Anomandaris more accessible to children by adding rhyme were picked apart by Calap and Tulgord Vise. His attempt to join Calap Roud's scheme to blackmail Flicker backfired when Flicker artfully convinced Tiny Chanter to murder Calap.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 4 Ultimately, Brash survived the trip to Farrog and won the title of The Century's Greatest Artist.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 6 In The Fiends of Nightmaria Brash Phluster was one of the ultimate survivors of the dire events of the Crack'd Pot Trail who arrived safely at the city of Farrog. Sometime near the conclusion of the 'Festival of Flowers and Sunny Days' - Brash was arrested on the orders of the new King of Farrog, the usurper and necromancer, Bauchelain the First. Brash (together with six other Cracked Pot Trail survivors - i.e., Apto Canavalian, Flea Chanter, Midge Chanter, Steck Marynd, Tiny Chanter, and Tulgord Vise) was taken to a torture chamber in the crypts of the Royal Palace of Farrog. There, the seven survivors were tortured - in rotation - on the rack by the Royal Torturer, Binfun...with far worse in the offing.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 4 Luckily, these particular prisoners, including Brash, were able to escape with the aid of Shartorial Infelance, the Royal Palace's Seneschal,The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 10The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 11 and were soon wandering the crypt tunnels.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 14 At one point, Brash and the others had a mayhem-filled encounter with a group of thieves - the 'Party of Five' - who were also wandering the tunnels for reasons of their own.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 17 After some badly-needed healing at the Royal Apothecary,The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 20The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 24 Brash and Apto Canavalian left the others and set off, separately,The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 23The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 27 while the others continued together.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 24 Known Poems *Fragment of "Missingla's Tale" *A modified selection from Anomandaris' penultimate chapter of The Slaying of Draconus *"Night of the Assassin" *"Fragment of Gotho's Folly, the Lullaby Version Notes and references Category:Males Category:Poems Category:Authors